1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector mainly used for receiving separate video signal.
2. The Related Art
Separate video (S-Video) is a video-signal transmission, which is capable of respectively transmitting the luminance signal and the chrominance signal. Because the S-Video is needless to be encoded and decoded in the process of the signal transmission, the S-Video signal forming the image is better than the standard signal. Hence, the electrical connector with a receiving interface of the S-Video signal is widely used in many kinds of electrical devices, such as digital television, projector and digital video disc (DVD).
Conventionally, an electrical connector adapted for receiving the S-Video signal includes a plurality of terminals, an end of the terminal is designed to show a sleeve-shape for receiving a terminal of a mating connector. However, the terminal with the sleeve-shaped end is not convenient for the manufacture so as to increase the manufacture cost. Furthermore, such terminal assembled in an insulating housing of the electrical connector connects with the terminal of the mating connector unreliably so as to have influence on the signal transmission. As a result, the application range of the electrical connector is restrained because of the high manufacture cost and bad quality of signal transmission.